I Want it Wednesday!
by Ellie77
Summary: Chrona sabe lo molestas que son las erecciones nocturnas a si como menstruar. Sabe sobre cambios hormonales y sobre protección personal. Dos entes compartiendo el mismo cuerpo… ¡pero no los sentimientos!/KxCxM/


**¡Hola!**

Bien, sé que no tengo perdón, que me he desaparecido muuuucho tiempo y un sinfín de cosas más. Y también deben estarse preguntando, ¿por qué esta loca sube una nueva historia y no actualiza las que ya tiene? Simple, me llegó la inspiración y en verdad no quería que esta idea se perdiera, bueno, ya tenía tiempo planeándola y eso, pero quería saber si le iría bien o no. Pero no por eso abandonaré mis otros fics; "I'll Be Millionaire" y "Kichiri Kachiri" seguirán publicándose, y "Like Any Boy" lo actualizaré la próxima semana (llevo poco más de medio capítulo escrito.).

Este fic sí es una idea bastante loca y extraña, pero quería hacer algo diferente; y bueno, en particular este triangulo amoroso me llama bastante la atención. Sé que el KidxChronaxMaka es raro (y todavía más raro si es KidxFem!Chrona y Male!CronaxMaka a la vez), pero denle la oportunidad . Puede clasificarse en varios géneros, pero elegí principalmente romance y fantasía; hace bastante que quería escribir algo que tuviera que ver con la fantasía, y aprovechando la época (ayer fue Hallowen y mañana es día de muertos aquí en México) decidí subir esta historia, que mayormente trata sobre las brujas (aparte estoy viendo Umineko no Naku Koro Ni XD). Ah, y tampoco será un fic muy largo.

Y una cosa más, quiero dedicar este prólogo a Nitta Rawr, ella me animó a subirlo, aparte es mi técnico(?) y una gran amiga que he hecho en esta página. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del prólogo, quizá por ahora no se explique de que tratará el fic en sí, pero esta parte es necesaria para aclarar algunas cosas más delante.

_**Soul Eater pertenece **__**a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, jamás será mío, de ser así, Soul y Maka ya se habrían besado al menos ¡10 veces!... Ok no.**_

* * *

**I Want it Wednesday!**

_Dos entes compartiendo el mismo cuerpo… ¡Pero no los sentimientos!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prólogo**_

—**E**stoy segura que se trata de una adorable niña —exclamó al aire mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa.

—Que equivocada estás, Aracne; estoy segura que se trata de un apuesto varoncito —replicó, su rostro adquirió un deje de satisfacción que provocó que la otra arrugara el entrecejo.

—La que está equivocada eres tú, Shaula, te digo que será una niña.

—Ah, no. Que te digo que es niño.

—Es niña.

—Niño.

—Niña.

—¡Niño!

—¡Niña!

—¡Quieren callarse las dos!

Aracne y Shaula enmudecieron al instante. Ambas giraron su rostro hacia la tercera figura que se encontraba en la habitación.

—Vamos, Medusa, anímate, ¡vas a ser mamá! —objetó Shaula de forma alegre; Aracne asintió.

Como respuesta Medusa solo resopló. Su vista se posó en su abultado vientre de siete meses de embarazo, hizo una mueca de disgusto; gracias a ese «engendro» iba a perder su figura. En verdad que no entendía como sus hermanas podían estar tan alegres con el asunto, ¡ella daría todo por poder regresar el tiempo y evitar quedar preñada!

—No entiendo que le ven de bonito a esto —inquirió Medusa a la vez que señalaba su vientre —; ¡es horrible, y más cuando patea de repente!

—No digas eso, ser madre es una bendición —intervino Aracne.

—¿Bendición? Sí, claro —ironizó —. Es toda una bendición tener que cargar con este bulto durante nueve meses. Les juro que si pudiera lo sacaría ahora mismo de mis entrañas.

En el rostro de Shaula se dibujó una mueca de puro horror. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y se acercó hasta su hermana; comenzó a acariciarle la barriga.

—No, no, no, hermana, tú has sido bendecida. Sabes perfectamente bien que para _nosotras_ es extremadamente difícil el poder concebir —siguió acariciando la panza de su hermana y o pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía —. Lo que daría yo por tener un bebé.

Medusa meditó aquellas palabras. Era verdad, ellas tres eran **brujas**, lo fueron desde que nacieron y lo serían hasta el final de sus días. Para alguna de su especie era extremadamente complicado el poder reproducirse, y no precisamente por cuestiones de suerte, sino que se debía a que los brujos eran escasos y los magos era demasiado discriminativos —y arrogantes— como para meterse con una bruja en el terreno sentimental, aunque claro, había sus excepciones. Y él solo intentar reproducirse con un humano era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, era un caso en cientos; las probabilidades se reducían a menos del 7 por ciento. Si Medusa lo analizaba desde esa perspectiva, era afortunada, ¿entonces por qué no se sentía feliz?

—Pues tú aún tienes chance de poder embarazarte, Shaula —le dijo Medusa a lo que ella la miró sorprendida —, no como Aracne, ella ya está vieja.

—¿Qué dijiste? —susurró la aludida con rabia.

—Nada, nada —intentó zanjar el tema; su hermana mayor podía llegar a ser realmente aterradora cuando se enojaba.

La habitación se sumió en un incómodo silencio el cual fue roto por la menor de las tres.

—¿Entonces qué te gustaría que fuera, Medusa? ¿Niño o niña? —preguntó con ilusión. Aracne también permaneció expectante ante la respuesta de Medusa, esta solo resopló.

—Me da igual.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron las dos hermanas.

—Sí, ciertamente me da igual.

—Pero no te gustaría tener un apuesto niño el cual jugara con carritos y pudieras enseñarlo a jugar basquetbol o _soccer_ —dijo Shaula con ilusión, Aracne la fulminó con la mirada.

—Estás loca. Una niña sería mejor opción —replicó —. Una niña encantadora, tierna, adorable… Sí, una niña es mejor.

—¡No, un niño!

—¡Niña!

—¡Niño!

Aracne y Shaula volvieron a enfrascarse en la misma discusión, Medusa decidió permanecer ajena, esas peleas carecían de sentido para ella. De cualquier manera, en cuanto el engendro naciera, ella encontraría la forma de deshacerse de tan inesperado problema.

* * *

**L**a tarde de un 29 de febrero, Medusa se encontraba en labor de parto.

Sentía que se partiría en dos, que el alma se le desprendía del cuerpo y que en cualquier momento moriría. La voz de Shaula y el agarre de su mano parecían tan lejanos, lo único que su borrosa vista podía enfocar era el rostro de Aracne mientras esta le ayudaba a traer al mudo al —o la— engendro. Medusa pujaba, estrujaba las sábanas y apretaba la mano de Shaula con todavía más fuerza, esperando a que ese espantoso dolor pasara.

Sintió la última contracción y con ello esa nueva vida llegó al mundo.

Medusa se permitió relajar el cuerpo. Shaula la soltó y se dirigió a donde su hermana mayor, esperando poder ver al bebé. Pero en cuanto se acercó lo primero que pudo apreciar fue el rostro de Aracne, el cual tenía un gesto indescifrable entre sorpresa, terror y angustia, mientras observaba a su sobrino. Shaula también decidió mirar, llevándose también una gran sorpresa y entendiendo el porqué de la reacción de su hermana.

—¿Qué… qué es esto, Medusa? —balbuceó Aracne aún en shock.

La criatura era hermosa, no cabía duda. En su cabecita se asomaba una ligera mata de cabellos que parecían ser rosados; su piel era en extremo pálida, y parecía tener una suave textura; y sus ojos, grandes y azules, eran encantadores. El problema radicaba en…

—Me… Medusa, ¿qué es…? —Aracne volvió a repetir la pregunta.

…En las partes íntimas del bebé.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —respondió Medusa con la respiración aún agitada — Les cumplí su deseo a ambas: niño y niña a la vez.

Shaula se llevó la mano a la boca, Aracne negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, mientras que en el rostro de Medusa aparecía una sonrisa macabra.

—Y ese ya no es mi problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nombre: Crona Gorgon._

_Sexo: Masculino (x) Femenino ( )_

_Presentado: Vivo(x) Muerto ( )_

_Lugar de nacimiento: Death City, Nevada, E.U.A._

_Compareció: Shaula Gorgon._

**.**

_Nombre: Chrona Gorgon._

_Sexo: Masculino ( ) Femenino (x)_

_Presentado: Vivo(x) Muerto ( )_

_Lugar de nacimiento: Death City, Nevada, E.U.A._

_Compareció: Aracne Gorgon._

_._

_._

_._

_**«Y ese ya no es mi problema…»**_

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que se hayan enganchado y dejen un hermoso y simétrico review o sino Kira escribirá su nombre en la Death Note (?) ok no.

También habrá más parejas implícitas, como el Black StarxTsubaki, el SoulxMaka, el KidxLiz y alguna que otra más. Quizá se preguntaran, ¿qué tiene que ver las brujas, el KidxChronaxMaka con el título "quiero que sea miércoles"? Eso se sabrá en el primer capítulo: _Amor a Primera Vista._

Nos vemos, y… ¡¿What does fox say?!

No pude resistirme XD. Gracias por leer.

Ellie


End file.
